The invention relates to a retaining bracket for spotlights.
In order to connect spotlights for illumination purposes, in particular studio, television, theatre, event spotlights and the like, to a rig for a suspended arrangement or to a supporting rack or stand for a standing arrangement of a spotlight, retaining brackets are known which connect the spotlight housing to a crossmember of the rig or to the stand or substructure and have an axis of rotation and a pivot axis for rotating the spotlight about a vertical axis and for pivoting the spotlight about a horizontal axis. In particular when accommodating heavy spotlights, the retaining brackets are capable of being moved by means of a motor, i.e. are capable of being adjusted by means of a motor about the axis of rotation and pivot axis and additionally are capable of being remote controlled for suspension of the spotlight, for example on a studio ceiling or on a rig, so that the respective setting of the alignment of the spotlight can also be carried out by a person located at a distance from the spotlight. In particular for fitting the spotlight in such a way that it is arranged at a distance from the control location, the retaining bracket is additionally connected to a focusing adjustment drive, which is fitted on the spotlight housing and sets the desired focal width of the spotlight from SPOT, for a small, centered illumination area, to FLOOD, for a large illumination area.
Retaining brackets or remote controllable retaining brackets which are moved by means of a motor and are referred to as motor brackets comprise a bracket-shaped housing, whose bracket bearings have a predetermined distance from one another which is matched to the specific spotlight for the purpose of connection to the spotlight housing, so that the length of the bracket arms from the bracket bearings up to the supporting apparatus is matched to the respective spotlight. In order to accommodate and adjust spotlights of different sizes and powers, the provision of a correspondingly large number of retaining brackets or motor brackets is therefore required, which not only means a high space requirement for storing the motor or retaining brackets but also involves high investment costs.